


A real Pirate

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: One day Silver's hair is braided back, revealing two silver studs in his ears. It drives Flint crazy.Mid season 2 ish, based on a tumblr post that I'm too lazy to link right now.





	A real Pirate

Flint was staring. He knew he was staring. He couldn’t stop staring.

Silver was on the deck, laughing and joking with Joji, nothing out of the ordinary. Except his hair. His hair was pulled back in a tight braid, the end curled in a small twist below where the tie held it together but it wasn’t even the hair. It was the ears. 

In each of Silver’s ears there was a small silver stud, the area around it slightly pink. It must have been recent. 

Flint blinked, then blinked again, then turned away, starting out to sea as he tried to understand what exactly was happening in his head as he was assaulted with images of Silver naked, under him, spread open on his cock and begging for more.

Flint shook himself, grimacing as he glanced around then adjusted himself in his pants, wondering how on earth he’d gotten so hard so fast. Frowning at Silver, he did the only thing he could think of. He left the ship to Billy and went and hid in his cabin.

When there was a knock on the door an hour later Flint had mostly collected himself and he called out permission to enter, glancing up to see, of course, Silver entering, words already falling from his lips but Flint didn’t hear him. He was already staring at Silver’s ears, hair, face, neck, everything really and his cock was once more hardening uncomfortably.  After a moment, Silver paused.

“Captain? Am I boring you?”

Flint coughed, shaking his head and waving a hand to Silver to continue. The other man narrowed his eyes and did, going on about something to do with the rigging for a while until he stopped again, staring at Flint.

“What?” Flint snapped and Silver tilted his head, raising his hands as he slowly approached Flint’s desk.

“Now Captain, I want to try something and I want very much for you not to kill me,” he said and Flint stiffened. 

“What exactly do you want to try?” Flint growled as Silver approached. A few more steps and he’d easily be able to see how hard Flint was. 

“This,” Silver said as he came around the desk, immediately sinking to his knees and placing his hands on Flint’s thighs. Flint sucked in a breath but didn’t stop him as his fingers reached for the buttons on his breeches, opening them quickly and freeing Flint’s hard cock.

Flint watched him, never breaking eye contact as Silver smirked, leaning down to lick across the tip, drawing a sharp gasp from Flint. A moment later his eyes rolled back in his head as Silver’s mouth engulfed him in warm, wet heat, sucking him down all the way until Silver’s nose was buried in the hair at the base of his cock and he swallowed around Flint before pulling away and repeating the motion again and again until Flint was shaking, his head fallen back against his chair, his hands tangled the best they could in Silver’s braid, pulling strands loose as he guided Silver’s head gently. 

“Silver,” he groaned, a warning that Silver ignored, instead taking him deeper as one hand slid between his legs, thumb pressing against the spot right between his balls and his opening and Flint gasped, coming hard down Silver’s throat with a muffled shout, his face buried against his arm to stop the sounds that threatened to pour from him. 

“Mm,” Silver hummed as he sat back, licking Flint clean until he was pushed away. He licked his lips and raised sparkling eyes to meet Flint’s, a smirk on his face. 

Flint was panting, but he grinned, tugging Silver up by the hair and urging him back onto the desk, spreading his legs and pulling the ties of his trousers open. His cock popped free, the tip purple and leaking and Flint couldn’t resist leaning forward to lick a long strip up the underside, drawing a groan from Silver as he sucked the tip into his mouth, laving his tongue around it as he felt Silver’s fingers bury in his hair. He got his hands under Silver’s ass and squeezed hard, bobbing his head as best he could. It had been a long time, but he could feel it coming back to him easily as he moved, sucking Silver down deeper with each movement until he was bent over Flint, the fingers in his hair painfully tight as he came in Flint’s mouth, shout buried against Flint’s head.

Grinning, Flint pulled back, taking in the sight of Silver half naked and completely debauched and he sighed contentedly. Misgivings or no, he felt years younger after that and he was already considering recreating the image of Silver on his back and fucked open that his mind had provided him with earlier.

On the desk Silver grinned as he regained his breath, his eyes twinkling at his captain. He made no move to cover himself as he leaned back on his elbows.

“So what finally did it?” he asked. “The braid?”

“The earrings,” Flint chuckled with a sigh and Silver gave a surprise laugh.

“Do I look enough like a real pirate then?” he asked as he slid off the desk and into Flint’s lap, soft cock brushing against Flint’s. Flint hummed and wrapped his arms around Silver, drawing him close.

“You look like something,” he muttered, leaning forward to suck a red mark on Silver’s neck. “You’d look even better naked in my bed.”

Silver panted and laughed as the same time, his fingers scratching over Flint’s skull as they tugged in his hair. 

“Lead the way then, Captain,” he said with a grin as he pulled Flint’s head back, leaning down and covering his mouth in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
